The process of thermoforming products is generally known. Thermoforming processes are used for producing various parts such as panels for the interior of a vehicle.
One of the advantages of using a thermoforming process is that it provides a relatively efficient and inexpensive way to manufacture various components for a vehicle. Using a thermoforming process to manufacture panels used for the interior of a vehicle, or exterior panels which can form the body of the vehicle help to reduce costs during the manufacturing process. Typically, these panels are made from a single sheet of material conducive to a thermoforming process. One of the drawbacks in using a thermoforming process to form a panel of a vehicle using a single sheet is that often times the finished part does not have the required structural rigidity or strength to meet the desired specifications of the manufacturer. As a result, additional secondary structure is needed to provide support for the panel, resulting in increased time and cost in manufacturing, as well as increased material cost to provide the necessary structure for the part.
Accordingly there exists a need for a method for manufacturing a thermoformed part which also includes the structural strength required by various manufacturers.